V for Vendetta
V http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V_%28comics%29 Adam James Susan Main article: Adam SusanAdam James Susan is the Founder and Leader of The Party. Peter Creedy Peter Creedy is a fictional character from the film and graphic novel V for Vendetta. In the movie version he is played by Tim Pigott-Smith. It is suggested that he has a closer than disscused relationship with Brian Etheridge, head of the Ear, by using a pet name when informing Adam Susan of Etheridge's death in Chapter Two of "The Land of Do-As-You-Please". In both interpretations, Creedy is head of the secret police, called The Fingermen. He and his secret police are charged with apprehending "V," a masked vigilante whose high-profile acts of terrorism have undermined Norsefire's control of the country. In the graphic novel, Creedy comes to power after the death of Derek Almond. Unlike Susan, who genuinely believes in fascism, Creedy is a cold-blooded opportunist whose only goal is absolute power. A coarse, petty man, he is held in contempt by sophisticates like Helen Heyer and it is strongly suggested that senior officers in the police force have little respect for him. Eric Finch's right-hand man Dominic coolly rebuffs his offer of 'closer co-operation' in spite of his implied threat that anyone who isn't on his side will regret it later. However, it also becomes clear that Creedy is somewhat incompetent. He and his men let V escape from the NTV broadcasting centre after the 'Guy Fawkes' video is broadcast, and he lets Rose Almond through the police cordon during Susan's last public appearance, not suspecting that she will assassinate him. Nevertheless he and his forces subsequently take total control of London. However, his term as the "emergency commander" is short-lived, as his chief of staff, a Scottish gangster named Alistair Harper, turns on him after being given a substantial bribe by the manipulative Helen Heyer. Harper and his men grab Creedy and hack him to death with a razor. Conrad Heyer Conrad Heyer is a fictional character from Alan Moore's graphic novel, V for Vendetta. In the novel, he is the head of The Eye, the visual-surveillance department of Norsefire, a fascist dictatorship ruling post-apocalyptic England. Graphic novel In the graphic novel, he and his wife, Helen, play relatively minor roles, but their actions — particularly Helen's — are key in advancing the plot in later chapters. From the beginning Helen hints at The Party's plot to take advantage of the chaos left in the wake of a nuclear war; Helen apparently planned to install Conrad as the ruler of the country, while she secretly pulled his strings. She persuades Scottish gangster Alistair Harper to feed her information on movements by his boss, Peter Creedy, and the Finger, the political police arm of the Norsefire state. She promises him control of the Finger when Conrad comes to power. Later on, Helen starts an affair with Harper, and their lovemaking is caught in a closed-circuit bedroom camera that she knows is installed in the bedrooms of every member of the Norsefire Party but she believes is inoperative. Conrad eventually watches the video in a monitoring room to his complete shock. He lures Harper into a room in his house where the same video is playing. While Harper is entertained, Conrad ambushes him and beats him to death with a wrench, but not before being mortally wounded by Harper's razor. Helen then discovers the two in the secret room, and seeing that her plans are ruined, berates him one last time before wiring up a camera to the TV set so Conrad can watch himself die. Helen later tries to flee the city, but loses her car and ends up among a gathering of hobos who begin harassing her. In the final pages of the graphic novel, Chief Inspector Eric Finch stumbles upon the group and Helen desperately tries to persuade him to help organize a militia to try to take back the city. Finch refuses and leaves her for the hobos. Brian Etheridge Brian Etheridge is a fictional character from the comics series V for Vendetta. In the film adaptation, he is played by Eddie Marsan. Etheridge is the head of The Ear, the Norsefire government audio-surveillance division. The group is responsible for random audio surveillance. For unknown reasons he is known among other senior government officials by the nickname 'Bunny' Etheridge. He has a prominent stutter. The trademark of The Ear is the large armored surveillance vehicles. These vans spout aerial dishes, directional microphones, surveillance devices, infrared and visual CCTV (though Earmen rarely watch the camera feed) and sometimes machine guns. To aid Norsefire, the vans constantly roam the streets of London and report their audio findings to Etheridge. He is also in charge of the "Blacklist", which is a list of all music that has been banned by the government. In the graphic novel, he is killed when V destroys The Ear, as he was working overnight. In the film, his fate is unknown. Etheridge is last seen during the final cabinet meeting on November 4. Eric Finch Main article: Eric FinchEric Finch is the head of The Nose, the police division. Bishop Anthony Lilliman Bishop Anthony Lilliman is the voice of the Norsefire Party in the Church of England. However, it is later revealed he was once an ordinary cleric who worked at the Larkhill concentration camp where V was held, allegedly giving "spiritual support" to the prisoners before Adam Susan promoted Father Lilliman to Bishop of Westminster, and therefore V targets him for revenge. Lilliman is a corrupt bishop who molests juvenile girls every Sunday during what he calls "Children's Hour". It is strongly implied that Lilliman employs the services of a secret sex agency which recruits these young girls for him to abuse. After Evey Hammond offers to repay V's kindness to her, he takes advantage and dresses her up as a young girl, then sends her to the Bishop. Lilliman arrives and attempts to rape Evey, however she fends him off by hitting him over the head with a lamp. V then arrives and forces Lilliman to undergo a bizarre and sadistic form of communion, and then force-feeds the paedophile bishop a holy wafer laced with cyanide. Despite the vile nature of the bishop, Evey cannot help but feel partly responsible for his murder. Bishop Lilliman is played by John Standing in the film version. Roger Dascombe Roger Dascombe is a fictional character from the graphic novel and film V for Vendetta. In the film, he is played by Ben Miles. Graphic novel In the graphic novel, Dascombe is Chancellor Adam Susan's chief of propaganda. He is portrayed as a somewhat self-loving character who dislikes Mr Almond (head of the finger at the beginning of the novel). When Almond is killed by V, Dascombe initiates a relationship with his widow, Rosemary Almond, who is somewhat reluctant about the whole thing but for economic reasons has no choice. When V attacks Jordan Tower, Dascombe is set up as a dummy and is killed when the police retake the facility. In the film, he is not killed by the police (he is not present when V takes over), though they still wound a BTN executive during the raid. Source: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V_%28comics%29